


Please Don't Go (I Love You So)

by redth0t13



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Bigotry & Prejudice, Body Image, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Half-Alien character, Men in Black - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Trust Issues, she really hated him at first oof, the main character is bi if you squint, will have spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redth0t13/pseuds/redth0t13
Summary: A powerful alien mafia infiltrated a small, quiet suburb and Iriel was sent in to spy on them. The problem? She has to pretend she's married. Or at least that's the excuse headquarters gave H when they sent him in there.(Yes, the title is a reference to Breezeblocks)





	Please Don't Go (I Love You So)

She was going to regret this.

            The neighborhood she was tasked with infiltrating was nice, it had a slight retro feel to it. Most of the houses were two-story brick houses with splashes of bright, light colors. All the lawns were neatly manicured and were all a bright shade of green. It was like stepping into a picture from the 50’s. It was all so… unnatural looking. The skies were clear the day she arrived, with only a few fluffy, white clouds hanging overhead. The sun shone brightly, glimmering along the lake in the distance.

            There was a swimming pool down the street and she could clearly hear the splashing of children nearby, and she smiled. It wasn’t often that she smiled, especially not when she was on a job. However, she was glad she had packed a swimsuit. She definitely planned on using that pool. The one thing that struck her as odd was that the splashing and giggling seemed to be the only signs of life in the neighborhood. Everything else was quiet and it was almost like a ghost town. There were signs of people living there, but no people.

            Iriel wondered for a brief moment if she was properly disguised. She went with a more natural look, one that was closer to how she’d normally present herself. It was rather arrogant of her, considering she was dealing with an intergalactic mafia. However, she felt she was too 80’s looking to fit in in the weirdly retro suburbs she was sent to.

            She looked down at the card in her hand which read: _213 Saturn Lane._

            She looked up at the sign situated between a fork in the road. She was on Saturn Lane already, so all she really had to do was look around. She went to her right first and began to stroll down the street, looking at each and every house. Some of them had cars in the driveways, but some of them didn’t. She took note of this, as well as the garages. She knew that she’d have to watch nearby houses to see which ones leave and when they leave. Eventually, she noticed that all the even numbered houses were on the right, and the odd numbered houses were on the left. She turned around and began to make her way up the opposite side of the street.

            House 213 was a modest house with only one floor, a greyish-white door, and it was almost entirely painted pink. Iriel felt her face drop at the revelation. She let out a small sigh as she stood on the driveway. All her bags were inside, that much she knew, but she didn’t want to go inside. Her palm rested on her cheek as her fingers rubbed at her temple.

            “Oh god there’s so much _pink_.” She muttered to herself, her eyes closed.

            “Oh, you’re one of those girls.” A man said. His voice was deep and he spoke with an accent. She whipped around to see who was speaking, and she was met with the form of a rather tall man. He looked at her, a smug grin on his face and almost immediately she knew she would hate him.

            “No.” She let out a small, fake laugh.

            “I like the color it’s just… this is excessive.” She explained, sighing before turning herself completely to him and offering her hand.

            “I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Raven. Just moved in.” She introduced. The man took her small hand in his.

            “I know you’re new.” He mentioned nonchalantly, causing her to tilt her head. He pulled her closer, and for a brief moment she thought she would have to blow her cover already.

            “It’s okay, _Meta_ , I’m here to assist you.” He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, and she felt fury wash over her. She knew that the aliens inhabiting this suburb were traditionalists when it came to families and living, but she figured she could handle that on her own. _Those sons of bitches did it again_ , she thought to herself as she ripped her hand out of his grip. She made her way up the driveway, but stopped when she heard his steps close behind her.

            “Look, I don’t know who you are, and don’t take this personally, but I don’t need help. I can do this on my own. You can tell that asshole back at HQ that the help isn’t wanted, nor is it appreciated.” She whispered lowly. He stared at her with pure amusement glistening in his blue eyes, and she knew that it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of him.

            “Yeah, but I have the keys.” He stated, dangling the keys in front of her and moving them swiftly out of her reach when she went for them.

            “I’ll explain myself when we get inside.” He explained as he pushed passed her and up the steps to the door. She stayed behind, glaring at him and projecting her anger at the organization onto him. It wasn’t until the door shut that she snapped out of it.

            If she wanted answers, she’d have to go inside and talk to him.

 

2

 

            He sat down at the kitchen table and leaned back in his chair. The blinds to the windows behind him were open, and he couldn’t help but look out at the lake. A few boats were out that day, with men and their sons fishing. He found himself hypnotized by the sway of the trees in the distance as a breeze blew through. In short, he was ignoring the angry Iriel, who stood beside the counter, glaring at him with her arms crossed.

            “You gonna explain or not? I wanna hear what their bullshit explanation is this time.” She huffed. When he didn’t respond she only got angrier.

            “Fine. Let’s start with the basics, shall we? Who the fuck are you?” She asked. He turned around in the chair, its wheels rolling across the wooden floors. His hands were laced on top of his chest and he feigned a serious look, seemingly mocking Iriel. She was less than amused.

            “For now, _Meta_ , you can call me H.” He told her before turning back around. She found his attitude mildly infuriating, but she was relieved that she was at least getting some answers.

            “Call me Iriel, please.” She said softly as she walked over to the table. She pulled a seat out and sat down, causing H to look at her from the corner of his eye. He turned back around.

            “What about Raven?” He asked. She let out a small laugh.

            “Fake. Did you really think I, an undercover agent, would give someone I don’t know my real name?” She asked him, humor present in her voice. He smiled at this.

            “So Iriel’s your real name?” He asked her. She nodded.

            “Yeah. I can’t stand it when people call me Meta.” He went to say something, but she was quick to stop him.

            “You call me that, and I’ll kill you in your sleep.” She threatened.

            “You aren’t very fun, are you?” She tilted her head at this.

            “Well, we didn’t get off on the greatest foot, now did we? And you still haven’t explained to me why they sent you here.” She countered. H leaned back again, and part of her hoped that the chair would roll out from under him. _That would be funny. Have him fall out the window and we’d be set._ She was barely able to contain her laughter at the thought.

            “I’m your husband.” He said the words so casually, yet she felt her whole body go cold at these words. She absolutely did not need him there; she had convinced herself that she could do this mission on her own. She didn’t take anyone else into account in her plan. Now she was stuck with an arrogant moron as her plus one, not to mention the fact that she’d have to act like she _loved_ him. She felt like banging her head on the table.

            “High T said that these aliens were very strict on people moving in, they don’t allow women like you to move in by yourself.” He continued on. Her eyes narrowed at this.

            “What do you mean _women like me_?” She inquired in a cold tone.

            “Young, unmarried women.” He answered. His eyes met hers and he could feel the hatred radiating off of her, but this did not deter him.

            “It’s their rules, not mine. Don’t kill the messenger.” He said to her, turning back around. She stood up, which caught his attention again. He spun back around and watched her walk toward the living room. For the life of him he couldn’t understand why she was so bitchy.

            Iriel entered the modest room, which was already fully furnished, and searched for her bags. They sat in the corner of the room, beside the loveseat and below one of the two windows in the room. She grabbed them and began to drag them toward the room she assumed was the master bedroom. Part of her knew that she’d be hostile toward him if he were to help her, but the other part of her was mad at him for not offering help. As she entered the room, she realized how awful she was being to him. Perhaps he knew he couldn’t win her over, no matter what he did.

            The room was indeed the master bedroom. It was much larger than she expected, and it had a bathroom just off to the side. The door to the bathroom was slightly open, and she could see the large tub within. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to use that often. The bed was in the center of the room, facing a dresser with a tv on it. The bed had lovely burgundy blankets with a brighter shade of red for the sheets. A pile of black pillows were set up on the bed in the way Iriel liked them. The closet was located to her right, and while it wasn’t very big, Iriel knew it would suffice.

            She opened the closet and all but threw her bags inside. There were several hangers on the rail, which she was grateful for. She planned on hanging her stuff up later, but for now she just wanted to lounge around and get used to her new surroundings and – eventually – her new roommate.

            She left the bedroom, only to see H leaving.

            “Where are you going?” She asked. He looked back at her and flashed a smile.

            “I have to pull the car around, I’ll be back.” He told her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

            “Wait, what? You didn’t bring the ca-”

            “Don’t worry about it, it’ll take two seconds.” He said as he walked through the front door. It slammed behind him and Iriel was left with her thoughts, which weren’t good. She turned around and walked into the living room, seating herself on the couch and lounging as she tried her best to relax.

            “As time goes on, the urge to strangle him gets stronger…” She muttered to herself, her face in her palms. She sat there, trying to look on the bright side. Most of the time she never really had to interact with the agents that were sent to watch her, but this time? This time she had to interact with him and _more_. He had hardly done anything so far, but she couldn’t stand him, yet she had no idea why. _Maybe this won’t be so hard, all I have to do is act like we’re together_ , she thought to herself as she watched their car from out the window, _and he’s cute._

 

3

 

            Despite not really doing anything that day, she felt exhausted. She assumed that the mood she was in had drained her, and she was right. After really thinking about it, she realized that she was really just mad at High T and the rest of them, not necessarily at H. Although, his occasional comments got on her nerves, she decided to at least try to be nice to him.

            They sat at the kitchen table, silently eating. She was picking at the few vegetables left on her plate, moving them around with her fork. He was just about done, and he couldn’t help but stare at her. She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn’t be so hostile but…

            “I’m sorry.” She began. She looked up, her green eyes meeting his wide blue ones for a moment before glancing back down at the table.

            “Sorry about earlier. I was unreasonably mean.” She said. Although her word choices may not make it sound sincere, her tone certainly did. She sounded genuinely ashamed. He gave her a small smile.

            “It’s fine. I’m sure you have your reasons.” He stated simply. She leaned back, swiping her bangs away from her eyes in the process.

            “You have no idea.” She muttered. He didn’t say anything, but she continued on anyway.

            “Did they tell you?” She asked him. He tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

            “Tell me what?” He countered. She looked him in the eye with the same blank face she wore the whole day. He watched her closely, and suddenly he saw something flash over her eyes. They looked normal, then they had turned purple, the whole eye. He leaned back out of the shock and his mind rushed to find a logical reason for this change. He blamed it on the light.

            Then, the scales came out. Long, shining and red scales that came from her scalp and moved backward, discarding the long, light brown locks she sported for a shorter haircut. Smaller scales worked in waves quickly, effectively shedding her feminine form for one that was awfully familiar to him. She leaned back in her chair, her arms crossed over her now flat chest. H was now staring at himself. Every little thing he did she mimicked in an almost mocking way.

            “You-”

            She smiled, the scales returning and covering her hair – his hair – and the waves rippled on her – his – skin again. She changed back quickly, shedding the illusion of being him for the familiar look she sported before. The last things to change back were her eyes.

            “There was a reason why I said I could handle it on my own. They just don’t want me to play both sides.” She told him. He stared in shock and confusion.

            “So you’re an alien?” He asked her. She let out a small laugh at this, one that he found rather charming.

            “Only half. Mom’s a Mutannan, dad used to be an MIB agent. It’s how they met.” She looked to her left at the door to the patio.

            “I wonder why that’s not more common…” She muttered.

            “You don’t actually… look like…”

            “No. I don’t actually look like this. And no, I’m not going to show you how I really look.” She told him, her voice trailing off toward the end. Her eyes met with his again and he could see a solemnness in them.

            “You get it now, right? Why they really sent you here?” She asked him. He smiled.

            “Yeah.” He said, his voice quiet. Iriel stood, grabbing the cups and plates and putting them in the sink, cursing herself internally for her impulsive decision to show off. She turned on the faucet and watched as the rushing water filled the cup with a blank expression. She heard him walk passed her, and part of her told herself that he was disgusted, and she couldn’t blame him.

 

4

 

            She pulled the covers back, ready to collapse into bed for the night. Her mind was racing, attacking her like it normally did. She still had no idea why she decided to show him so soon. Perhaps it was to impress him, or to make him sympathize with her, to make him understand. After all, to her it didn’t matter, they’d never see each other again after this mission.

            The sky was almost completely black, with the moon only being a small sliver in a sea of darkness. The blinds to the window were pulled open, only so she could see if something odd was happening. She had to take notes and gather info, like all the other times, but if it was severe enough she’d have to act on behalf of MIB. It didn’t happen often, and she had only done it once. All the houses were dark.

            She sighed, bringing the blinds down before unbuttoning her shirt. Her nightgown was laid out on the bed, and although she knew it was technically lingerie, she still wore it because it was comfy. The silky, light purple material was a nice change from the occasional cat-suit or regular suit. Everything else was just extra. She slipped into the nightwear and turned off the lamp before sliding under the covers.

            She enjoyed the peace and quiet, and soon enough her eyes drifted shut.

            Or at least until the bed dipped and the covers rustled. Her eyes shot open almost immediately and she sat up, looking down at him.

            “Um… what are you doing?” She asked, trying to be calm. H looked at her and smiled.

            “Sleeping.” He said, almost as if he didn’t see the problem she had with him being in the same bed as her.

            “Well… there’s a guest bedroom… and a couch. Both are empty.” She suggested, feeling her patience slipping away.

            “Look, Iriel, I figured if we were supposed to be playing the happy couple role that it’d seem suspicious if I were on the couch or in the guest bedroom-”

            “I got mad at you. There’s my excuse.” She interrupted. When he didn’t move she began to scoot toward the edge of the bed. He made a face at her excuse.

            “So you would be mad at me _every_ night?” She let out a sigh.

            “I’m mad at you right now.” She said, her voice becoming edgy and mean. Her hand immediately went up to her forehead.

            “Okay, fine, you can stay in here but… just… stay on that side and I’ll stay on the very edge of my side.” She offered. That was all he needed to hear, almost immediately he turned over and closed his eyes. Iriel stared in awe at how quickly he seemed to fall asleep, but shrugged it off and laid back down.

            As she fell asleep, all she could think of was how she was going to regret this mission.


End file.
